real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Hell of a Competitor
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Japan. Emishi The three tribe members left get back to camp and Sahana is ecstatic about her idol play. She keeps going on and on about it to piss off Reggie, and it works because Reggie chooses to sleep on the beach instead of in the shelter. Sahana in a confessional says bragging isn’t good socially but she wanted the shelter to herself and Zack all night which worked. Zack congratulates Sahana on her idol play and in a confessional Zack says it’s fishy that Sahana never told him that she found the idol until tribal council but he’s glad she used it correctly. Reggie is upset on the beach because his only friend on the island was voted out and he’s going to go home next time they lose so he hopes for a tribe swap. Kumaso The three members of the tribe are all struggling because their camp is suffering from a downpour and very cold temperatures.They’re all huddled up under a blanket in their shelter and all of them are freezing. In a confessional Veronica says that their tribe is miserable and has been 10 days of uncomfortableness but today has been the worst weather she’s ever experienced. Raini is huddled in between Carl and Veronica and she rests her head on Carl’s shoulder which makes Carl smirk. In a confessional Carl says that he’s grown to really like Raini and he thinks she’s a great person. Raini in a confessional says she thinks Carl’s a great guy and that she likes being around him. Azumi Bessi Bell and Mikayla are lying down in the shelter talking with each other about their hometowns and Toby walks into camp with a ton of firewood. In a confessional he says that he’s annoyed at how lazy Mikayla is and how Mikayla distracts Bessi from doing work around camp and he wants Mikayla to go as soon as possible. Toby tells Mikayla that she could actually help and she rolls her eyes and tells him that they don’t need to get firewood every second of every day. Toby says she always is talking instead of working and she tells him that one third of Survivor is the social game and she enjoys talking to Bessi. Toby storms off to get more firewood and Mikayla cackles while Bessi laughs awkwardly because of her swing vote status. Saeki Xenomania and Karly are talking and Karly tells Xeno that Trey keeps insisting on voting out Xeno for being a returnee. Xenomania says that Trey is annoying her and she knew she would get targeted quickly for being a vet but she didn’t expect it to be since day 1. Xeno in a confessional says that Karly telling her she’s in danger confirms Karly is loyal to her which is good because Karly is her best friend on the island. Trey and Alan are fishing and Alan tells Trey that he can’t be coming for Xenomania so hard. Trey says he’s just thrown her name out to him and Karly which isn’t gunning hard for her and Alan says that considering they’re on a tribe of 4 he’s playing very hard. Trey says he doesn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want Xeno out and Alan says that this isn’t Redemption Island and Xeno could play a totally different game. Challenge Saeki wins immunity. Emishi wins immunity. Kumaso wins immunity. Azumi Back at camp, the tribe are all in the shelter sitting silently, scared of the thought that only two will remain after tribal council. Mikayla finally speaks up and says she thinks both her and Toby should have a few minutes to plead their cases to Bessi Bell and Toby agrees, happy that Mikayla is being honest about gunning for him. Mikayla says in a confessional that this time around she wants to be upfront in her gameplay and not back down again because she can’t get far and lose toward the very end for a second season. Mikayla and Bessi Bell walk on the beach and Mikayla says that everybody knows what kind of game Mikayla plays because she’s done it in the past. She says she is honest and upfront and will be loyal to the end with somebody and she wants that somebody to be Bessi. She also says she has already proven loyalty to Bessi by telling her about her idol and she is willing to use it on Bessi if she has to. Bessi and Toby are in the shelter and Toby says that a tribe of two with Bessi and him would be an incredibly strong and hard-working tribe and they could pick it up in the challenges and do great things together. He says that Mikayla is a snake and that she’s too lazy to do anything around camp. Mikayla overhears this so she walks into the woods, gathers a ton of firewood for the camp and walks into camp and puts it down. Toby and Bessi are both impressed with how much wood she got and she walks away, smiling at proving she isn’t lazy. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Toby what the dynamics of their tribe is now that it’s down to three people. Toby says that it’s basically him against Mikayla with Bessi choosing which one she wants to save. Jeff asks Mikayla why Bessi was put in the middle and Mikayla says that Toby and her clash a lot in personalities but both of them really like Bessi so neither ever wanted her out. Jeff asks Bessi how she’s going to make that decision on who to keep and who to eliminate and she says she wants to keep whoever she thinks will be able to go further into the game with her and she’s confident in her decision. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Mikayla. Toby. Toby and Mikayla look at each other then at Bessi. 4th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Toby. (2-1). Toby sighs, disappointed, and nods as he stands up. He hugs Bessi and shakes Mikayla’s hand saying she was a good competitor. Toby grabs his torch and gets it snuffed and he walks out without looking back. Mikayla thanks Bessi and they hug. Vote Bessi Bell voted for Toby: “I’m really sorry Toby. You’re a great friend but I think Mikayla would be better at maneuvering through the game with me so i have to keep her.” Mikayla voted for Toby: “See ya Toby, I may dislike you but you’re a strong guy so good job on that. And you stick to what you believe in which i respect, good game whether you go or not.” Toby voted for Mikayla: “I may think you’re lazy but physically and socially you’re a hell of a competitor, so good luck.” Final Words “Well I bit the bullet I guess. I think Bessi Bell made the completely wrong decision but only time can tell I guess. I’m rooting for her, and heck even Mikayla I guess.” ‘’Toby, 13th Place’’